


That time with the Prom Queen  (Bonus Halloween)

by Krash39



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19302265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krash39/pseuds/Krash39
Summary: "Hi I'm Gaby Wilson and you're watching another installment of "A band did my makeup"  -Youtube





	That time with the Prom Queen  (Bonus Halloween)

  
"Thanks guys!" Gaby hopped out of her chair wiping her face with a towel.  
"You think that's the worst make up look she's ever had?" Jack asked wiping the lipstick off his own mouth. "Probably." Rian answered looking for somewhere to set down the handful of cosmetic items he still had. "I dunno, Zack did a pretty good job on her mascara, she didn't lose an eye or anything." Alex said continuing to rub a plastic applicator in the eye shadow. "Putting this stuff on these little cotton things is very satisfying." He said looking at it up close.  
"You thinking about rocking the guy liner?" Zack asked pulling the cap off a pencil he still had. "Go for it." Alex laughed shutting his eyes. "Seriously?" Rian asked. "Why not? They don't need this stuff. Do they?" Alex looked around quickly, but no one on the crew seemed to be paying them any mind.  
"Hold still." Zack said bringing the pencil towards Alex. "Zack just write 'balls' on his face. " Jack laughed.

  
He rubbed the dark liner unevenly over Alex's eyes and stepped back laughing. "Do I look like Pete Wentz?" He asked opening his eyes. "More like Lindsay Lohan" Jack laughed louder. "Here lemme try." Alex took the pencil from Zack and moved towards Jack. "No!" He recoiled putting his hands up. "Oh c'mon I'll do it for real, I won't write anything on your face." Jack rolled his eyes and dropped his hands. Alex ran the pencil across just as sloppily as Zack had.  
"Wow this is harder than it looks." He leaned back looking at his handiwork. "Are you guys seriously doing this right now?" Rian shook his head. "Your turn!" Jack said grabbing it. "NO!" Rian took a full step back. "Oh let him have a turn." Alex replied. "I don't want guyliner." Rian was adament. "Can I do a moustach then?" Jack leaned in before he answered and drew a few haphazard streaks over Rian's upper lip. "Dude!" Rian tried to sound annoyed but couldn't help to laugh. "Hold still Zack." Alex reached the small eye shadow brush over. "Don't get that on my shirt." Zack said tensing up. Alex tried to hold his hand's steady while stifling a laugh. "Wait, here." Jack said grabbing one of the larger brushes and dusting Zack's cheeks with left over blush. "Oh Jeez!" Rian laughed.  
"This is horrifying." Alex looked at each of them in turn. "We look like the worst drag queens I've ever seen." "Speak for yourself, I'm fabulous." Jack had taken the brush from Alex and wiped the bright blue eye shadow in a circle on one of his cheeks.  
"I don't think that goes there." Zack laughed watching. "It does if I say so."

  
"Hey guys you ready to....." Matt trailed off as he approached. "Uhh, am I interrupting something?"  
"No. Why?" Alex answered completely deadpan. Zack and Jack barely stifled their laughter. "Never mind. Just, whenever you're ready to go." Matt shook his head and turned around. "Maybe he's afraid to be beautiful?" Rian asked. "Let's get rid of this before he gets a camera. How do we get this stuff off?" He asked to three blank faces.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For serious garbage. Not even kidding, 1:30 am brain plop. But probably plausible (with alcohol involved).  
> Pic: Had a thought a while back, how would they do theme Halloween


End file.
